La tercera es la vencida
by Hessefan
Summary: Makino se refregó la frente y suspiró. Debía sentir orgullo, no atracción. Algo dentro de ella no estaba bien.


**La tercera es la vencida**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No, One Piece no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Oda-san.

**Prompt**: 24. Voyerismo.

**Extensión**: 5000 palabras aproximadamente.

**Nota:** ¡Ruedo en angustia cada vez que escribo sobre Ace; no me hagan esto! Otras de las parejas que **Bella** sugirió en mi página cuando pedí que me tiraran ships… se ve que le gusta torturarme.

* * *

No había sido su intención, pero a su edad la curiosidad gobernaba. Se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana, escalando los barriles y asomó la nariz. La primera vez que pescó a Makino cambiándose no había podido vislumbrar tanto como en esa nueva ocasión.

La muchacha había acabado su baño y solo vestía con una delicada prenda femenina. Ace no le prestó tanta atención a ello como sí lo hizo con las curvas y esos tramos de piel comúnmente vedados al ojo. Senos jóvenes y turgentes, trasero firme y voluptuoso.

Ace sintió quedarse sin aire y un calor muy inoportuno fue subiendo hasta su cara. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a una mujer desnuda.

En cuanto Makino se dio cuenta de que tenía un fisgón, porque claro, Ace no estaba siendo muy sigiloso, se tapó rápidamente con lo primero que encontró. A mitad de la pesquisa, había sido tanto su asombro, que Ace dejó de ocultarse, como si por mirar y no espiar pudiera estar más cerca de su diosa. Oh, y recién descubría eso, a tan temprana edad. Los placeres de la carne.

Cuando se percató de que había sido descubierto, bajó del barril y trató de huir, pero no podría esconderse de Makino toda la vida. Tarde o temprano tendría que verla a los ojos y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se imaginó siendo vilipendiado frente a los demás habitantes de la aldea, aún peor, frente a sus hermanos del corazón; pero él se decía que como todo hombre -que no era- debía afrontar la "eventualidad".

Apareció en el bar de Makino, como usualmente solían hacer con Sabo y Luffy luego de que alguna de sus travesuras les abriera el apetito. Cara de matón y mejillas sonrojadas. Aun no podía quitarse de la mente las imágenes que había cuidado de guardar recelosamente en su consciencia. Como si fueran suyas y de nadie más.

—¡Ponlo en mi cuenta del tesoro! —dijo Luffy cuando recibió su correspondiente porción de carne. Sabo lo imitó, pero Ace guardó silencio, simulando valentía; aunque dejar la mirada fija en el suelo no fuera de valientes.

—Ace, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —dijo Makino, sonrisa mediante, a la par que dejaba la porción para el niño.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ese era el regaño? Lo cierto es que Makino tenía una particular manera de inculcarle valores a los niños; ella era de las personas que creían fervientemente en el poder de las palabras y no de los puños o de esa clase de disciplina.

Por supuesto que no lo pondría en evidencia, no buscaba tampoco menoscabarlo de alguna manera. Entendía la curiosidad del niño y no podía enojarse con él, sí en cambio educarlo al respecto.

Así que, tras el bar, con la mirada del muchachito todavía gacha por la vergüenza, Makino le habló con una seriedad que lo congelaba. Podía notar por ese detalle, de que no fuera la dulce y encantadora Makino de siempre, que la había ofendido de alguna forma.

—¿Entiendes, Ace, porque no es correcto espiar a las personas cuando se cambian? —Sin embargo, a ella solo le importaba dejarle en claro ese punto.

—Sí, señorita —respondió con tono cansino. Makino llevaba hablándole media hora y seguro que su porción de carne se había enfriado, si Luffy no se la había acabado.

—Y debes pedirme disculpas.

—Lo… siento —dijo a regañadientes, casi obligado.

—No así, Ace —reclamó ella con esa seriedad que lo partía al medio.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. —Hizo una reverencia demostrándole con el gesto que había entendido la reprimenda, jurándose en su interior que no volvería a faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

Al menos eso comprendió Ace, que de cierta forma le había fallado a esa muchacha, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Cuando Makino dejó de sermonearle y pudo volver a la taberna en busca de su porción, en efecto esta había acabado en el estómago de Luffy.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente glotón, Luffy?! —Se quejó, más molesto que en otras ocasiones, pues debía estar acostumbrado. Él mejor que nadie conocía a Luffy, bueno, él y alguien más: Sabo a su lado empezó a reír.

—No sé si estás rojo por la furia o por la reprimenda de Makino —apuntaló Sabo, algo risueño.

—Esa… mujer —refunfuñó sentándose en la banqueta para agarrar los cubiertos como si fuera a comer algún trozo imaginario de carne, puesto que su plato estaba tristemente vacío.

—Estás raro, Ace —fue la atinada observación del escuincle, quien aún saboreaba el botín robado.

Es que de ellos tres, Ace era el que más respetaba a Makino, así que le resultó inevitable llegar a esa conclusión luego de escucharle hablar sobre ella en ese tono que pecaba de despectivo, sin serlo en verdad.

—Es que está en shock desde que le vio los pechos a Makino. —Sabo cerró los ojos y suspiró, en un deje de autosuficiencia, como si él también hubiera visto pechos.

—¿Y por qué le viste los pechos a Makino? —Luffy no entendía que podía tener de interesante eso.

—¡Cállate! —Le gruñó Ace a Sabo— ¡¿Cómo vas a decir eso ante Luffy?! ¡Nunca más te cuento un secreto!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Sabo se sintió un poco amilanado, temía que su amigo dejara de confiar en él.

—Eso —secundó Luffy golpeando con un puño la mesa—, se supone que no hay secretos entre los tres.

—Pero tú eres un niño todavía para algunas cosas, Luffy. —Ace, desahuciado, dejó caer los brazos sobre la barra. Todavía tenía hambre.

—¡No lo soy!

—Vale, no lo eres —dijeron los otros dos al unísono y con tono cansino; sabían lo sensible que se ponía el niño de goma cuando hacían alguna mención al respecto. Traumas que había heredado de Shanks.

—Y en tal caso —dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo esa trifulca—, ustedes también son niños.

—¡No lo somos! —gritaron Ace y Sabo al unísono; pero lejos de molestarse por el grito, Makino soltó una ligera carcajada y se tapó la boca, como si buscara no herir de más el orgullo masculino de los niños en cuestión.

Había algo que Ace, por decoro, no le confesó siquiera a Sabo. Era cierto que había visto bastante de la anatomía de Makino, pero no habían sido sus hermosos pechos lo que le habían encantado. En lo absoluto.

Había sido la contorneada figura bajo la espalda; quizás Makino no tuviera el trasero más voluptuoso del universo, pero Ace recordaba con perfecta nitidez haberse quedado prendido de esa maravillosa imagen.

Desde entonces, tratar con la muchacha era un imposible. Acababa tartamudeando y poniéndose rojo, así ella estuviera ofreciéndole un trozo de carne extra para alimentarse. Y a Ace comenzaba a fastidiarle sentirse así de raro cuando quedaba frente a ella, pero a la vez, tampoco podía ser insolente, como le hubiera gustado serlo para sentirse menos socavado por dentro.

Fue una tarde cualquiera. Ace volvía con sus hermanos del corazón luego de un arduo entrenamiento -así le llamaban ellos el molerse a golpes sin ton ni son-, cuando una flor en el camino llamó su atención.

Quizás era una más del montón, insulsa a los ojos de muchos, pero era su extraño y refulgente color verde lo que llamó su atención. Sin saber por qué, reparó en Makino y pensó… en que quizás esa flor podría llegar a gustarle.

La cortó, quedándose rezagado, un poco por su búsqueda y otro tanto por pudor. Una parte de él sabía que si sus hermanos lo veían con una flor acabarían preguntando al respecto, y él no tenía una excusa más que la cándida necesidad de obsequiársela a Makino.

La escondió lo más que pudo, pero cuando llegaron al bar y la muchacha los atendió, ya no podía dilatar más el asunto. Makino le sonrió, algo enternecida, y decidió hacérsela más fácil al consultar por su extraño proceder.

—¿Qué llevas escondido ahí atrás, Ace? —Se encorvó un poco, desencajándolo, siempre desafiándolo.

El niño estiró las dos manos y le enseñó la flor, ya maltrecha por el largo viaje y un mal cuidado. Hacía calor esa tarde. Makino no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía de ternura, porque podía verlo a Ace lidiando con sus intrincadas emociones, tratando de ser caballeroso, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¡Acéptala, por favor! —Pudo haberle dicho que la vio en el camino y que le pareció que hacía juego con su pelo o algo más romántico, pero a los diez años no se le puede pedir a un niño que sea Shakespeare.

Antes de que ella pudiera tomar la flor o siquiera darle las gracias por tan bonito gesto, sintió un tablazo en la espalda. ¿Y quién podía ser el gamberro número uno que la tratara así? A Ace podía descartarlo, lo tenía frente a ella y sabía que, de los tres, era el que más la escuchaba. No sería capaz de un acto vandálico de esas características, menos para con ella.

—¡Luffy! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamó Makino sobándose la espalda adolorida.

—¡Porque haces sonrojar a Ace y a Ace le molesta sonrojarse! —explicó un furibundo Luffy.

Makino no pudo con la situación y estalló en carcajadas sentidas. No podía enojarse con el más pequeño de esa banda de delincuentes, en el fondo entendía que podían ser celos por parte de Luffy, o protección. Y con la calma de siempre, con la paciencia que le tenía a esos tres, le explicó a Luffy porque no debía pegarle; les dio de comer y luego aceptó la flor de Ace y, quitándose el pañuelo que nunca se sacaba, se la colocó en el pelo para lucirla mejor.

Desde entonces Ace dejó de sonrojarse tanto y pudo comenzar a tratarla como a un par, siempre con el debido respeto que la dama le había sabido inculcar. Si Ace era caballeroso se debía a esa semilla plantada por Makino.

(…)

Luffy se encargó de acondicionar el bote de Ace. Le daba pena despedirse del único hermano que le quedaba, la muerte de Sabo aún seguía escociéndole y quizás lo haría por siempre, pero en el fondo estaba contento. Sabía que Ace saldría al mar a cumplir el sueño de los tres y se consolaba con la verdad de que tarde o temprano él también haría lo mismo y volverían a encontrarse.

No entendía qué tanto tenía que tardar, si Ace seguía retrasándose a ese paso saldría al atardecer, y no era una idea sensata hacerse a la mar en plena noche. Miró hacia la ladera por donde su hermano se había ido al grito de "olvidé algo, ahora regreso".

El mentado muchacho llegó corriendo y casi jadeando a la aldea. Se alegró al ver que los puestos de la feria ya estaban armados. Era muy temprano en la mañana y tampoco es que le iba a llevar todo el día encontrar un ramo.

—¡Buenas, Ace! ¿No te ibas? —consultó la señora regordeta que atendía la florería más surtida. El muchacho, con una sonrisa, no le contestó, en cambio se entretuvo mirando el amplio surtido de flores.

No era fácil, maldición, quería encontrar el ramo ideal. Al final, luego de estar media hora batallando con sus inconformidades, hizo caso a la sugerencia de la señora y tomó el ramo de tulipanes blancos. Ella lo vio alejarse, con la energía de todo muchacho de su edad. Sabía dónde iba, pero Makino no se encontraba en el bar, aún era temprano para abrir.

La buscó en los lugares que la muchacha solía frecuentar, usualmente por la mañana se aseguraba de que las provisiones del día estuvieran listas, y cuando tenía de tiempo, gustaba de ir al campo en busca de plantas comestibles que sirvieran al menú.

Así la halló, con una cesta llena de diversas hierbas comestibles: cucarachas, moringa y lechuga. Sonrió satisfecho y se secó el sudor de la frente antes de hablarle. Ella reparó en que él estaba ahí recién cuando lo escuchó suspirar. Había tomado una gran bocanada de aire para, acto seguido, realizar una breve y encantadora genuflexión.

Makino se sintió presa de un déjà vu, ahí lo tenía a Ace con un ramo de flores entre las manos, muerto de pena, ofreciéndoselo. Le vino a recordar al Ace de diez años, con la diferencia de que en el presente ya era un muchachito con las ideas más firmes y claras.

—¡Por favor, acéptalas! —rogó el muchacho, tratando de no morir de la vergüenza— ¡Acepta mi cariño! —completó, revelando lo que en el fondo en verdad deseaba, lo que en realidad esas flores simbolizaban.

Makino dejó con calma la cesta sobre la hierba y caminó hacia él, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque Ace no podía mirarla a los ojos. Tomó el ramo, asombrando al muchacho, quien por algún estúpido motivo creyó que no iría a ser aceptada su muestra de cariño sincero.

Makino se sentía agasajada, pero…

—Acepto el ramo. Son muy bonitas, Ace —miró las flores con una sonrisa que se tornó algo melancólica, ahora era ella quien no podía mirar a los ojos al otro. En cambio, Ace, había posado sus ojos en la dama, venturoso de ser correspondido—, pero… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

El muchacho suspiró, por un momento, pobre iluso, había creído que ya la tenía, que era suya. Makino se estiró lo suficiente y le dejó un casto beso en la mejilla, a modo de humilde consuelo. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por él. Sabía que esa mañana se iría, y no quería partirle el corazón de esa manera.

Ace, contrario a lo que cualquiera sospecharía, sintió que el tiempo volvía atrás, que él tenía diez años de nuevo, fastidiado por el percance, por descubrir que esa mujer podía orillarlo de nuevo a esos viejos sentimientos que en el pasado le importunaban.

Por suerte Makino había dado la vuelta para tomar la cesta y colocar dentro de ella el ramo de flores, de esa forma no pudo ver el sonrojo en el muchacho. Y Ace odiaba sonrojarse por su culpa.

(…)

Sentía que era una parada obligatoria antes de iniciar su travesía personal. Aunque debiera retroceder y deshacer el camino trazado, algo de entro de él pujaba por regresar una vez más, ahora coronado como un verdadero rufián.

La aldea seguía tal cual, las pequeñas casitas de maderas adornadas con sus pintorescos duendes y llamadores de ángeles. El viejo almacén, destartalado como siempre. Y cuando llegó al Partys Bar con doble puerta vaivén la vio re pintada hasta el cansancio.

Sonrió, se caló el sombrero, ajustó el bolso y entró; pero allí no había nadie para recibirlo, y los pocos pueblerinos que se cruzó en su camino no habían sido de los que lo recordaban con alegría precisamente. Seguramente debido a sus travesuras de niño, tal vez porque el tatuaje en la espalda era visible y atemorizaba.

Se sentó en la banqueta, algo desahuciado de que no hubiera nadie querido. No esperaba un recibimiento con bombos y platillos, pero sí algo más cálido. Debía pasar a saludar a Dadan, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Perdido en sus reflexiones no vio entrar a la dueña del bar por la puerta lateral. Ella traía consigo un montón de cajas apiladas; suministros, supuso Ace. Fue instintivo para él tratar de levantarse para ir a ayudarla, pero la mujer dejó las cajas en la larga barra para prestarle atención al nuevo cliente.

—Hola, señor… —se quedó boquiabierta cuando el supuesto "señor" levantó la cabeza y la miró— ¡Ace! —Tuvo el impulso de correr a sus brazos, pero se mantuvo en el sitio, estudiando las facciones de quien ahora era un hombre de Barbablanca. Hacía tres años atrás no dejaba de ser el Ace de siempre, el revoltoso, el niño caprichoso que ella había educado de cierta forma.

—Gracias por lo de señor —correspondió él con una genuflexión— ¿Cómo se encuentra, bella dama? —En el acto recordó a qué había ido y se sentó en la banqueta de nuevo para revolver su bolso con energía.

—¡¿Qué tal tu viaje?! ¡¿Quieres comer algo?! ¡¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?! —En su verborragia iba impresa toda su emoción. Se acomodó el pelo y se quitó el delantal, como quien no espera una visita anhelada.

Ace no le respondió, dio con el cofre que buscaba y lo dejó sobre la tabla del bar. Ella lo estudió por fuera, era de nácar, un trabajo bellísimo, pero fue lo de su interior lo que la dejó sin aliento.

Allí había desde anillos a pulseras, pasando por colgantes y pendientes de pelo, un surtido de joyas que Ace había elegido cuidadosamente para ella. Todo brillaba y todo parecía oro, aunque no lo fuera. Incrustaciones de diamantes y rubí, que valían más que el mismo material amarillento.

—Vengo a pagar mi cuenta del tesoro —aseveró Ace con cierto orgullo, pues podía ver a Makino tocando esas perlas como si temiera romperlas.

—¡Pero Ace! —estalló ella, mitad carcajadas, mitad azoro épico— ¡Con esto pagas la cuenta del tesoro de los tres! —dijo en referencia a los otros dos bandidos. Y hablar de tres, cuando bien sabían que eran dos, siempre los llenaba de sentimientos encontrados. Así que Makino guardó la sorpresa y la sonrisa, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, que así sea —dijo en un murmullo—; soy un hombre que cumple con su palabra.

—Me alegra ver eso, Ace —dijo Makino con profundo orgullo maternal—, de veras me alegra verte convertido en…

—Rufián —dijo alguien tras la espalda de Ace; era un error común hablarle de frente sin percatarse de su tatuaje, pero la persona había ingresado por el costado y Ace se encontraba en perpendicular, hablándole a la dependienta.

—Oh, no otra vez —masculló Makino, y con la hospitalidad de siempre atendió al bandido—: Bienvenido, ¿qué desea el señor cliente?

—¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita hablándole a un rufián de poca monta? —dijo el hombre, de corpulenta osamenta, casi sin dientes y sin pelo, pero con las heridas suficientes para comprender que era un hombre fuera de la ley.

Makino visualizó la caja de nácar y de inmediato la tomó para ponerla bajo el mostrador, lejos del alcance del sujeto. Eso fue suficiente para acaparar la atención del hombretón, y aunque ella quiso desviar su atención, no lo logró.

—¿Desea lo de siempre?

—La caja —dijo él.

—Oh, Makino… no dejas de atraer bandidos —dijo Ace divertido y volvió a ocupar la banca. Eso molestó de sobremanera a quien trataba, cada día, de cortejar a esa mujer sin éxito. Oh, y Ace podría hablarle de los sinsabores que dejaba la amarga derrota del amor.

Antes de que el sujeto sacara la espada de su cintura, quien lo acompañaba lo frenó en el acto colgándose de su brazo. El hombretón se sacudió molesto por el impedimento. Quería darle una lección a ese escuincle, quién se creía para hablar así de él, a un hombre con una recompensa de dieciséis millones de berries.

—¡Mira, Oms! —le dijo su subalterno tratando de susurrarlo— mira el tatuaje en su espalda.

El terror se hizo visible, cobró forma y se adueñó de ambos sujetos. De golpe Ace dejó de ser un chiquillo para pasar a ser las pesadillas materializadas de dos hombres adultos y curtidos. En un cambio abismal de emociones, el bandido se frotó las manos y regalándole una sonrisa trató de ser cordial.

—Oh, vaya, un tripulante de Barbablanca, disculpe mi torpeza —dijo y Ace lo ignoró, estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado a eso. Makino trató de reprimir la carcajada, era inusual ver a un sujeto tan prepotente siendo cordial como un paje cualquiera.

—Te perdono si dejas en paz a esta mujer —dijo, masticando lo que Makino le había dejado en frente a modo de refrigerio mientras le hacía algo mejor; seguramente un estofado de carne con verduras de estación—. Créeme, yo mejor que nadie sé que cuando dice no, es no.

—Vale, mi señor, lo lamentamos mucho —dijo el tal Oms, sin borrar la sonrisa de perro obediente—, por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa honrarnos con su estadía, señor?

—Toda la vida. Esta es mi aldea. —Al decir lo ultimó golpeó la madera con un puño, y eso fue suficiente para que ambos sujetos hicieran dos pasos hacia atrás—. Así que espero no ver bandidos en mi aldea. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí, señor, clarísimo señor! —vitorearon a coro dedicándole una reverencia. Se marcharon allí y algo en el interior de una divertida Makino le dijo que no los volveríañ a ver. Eso le recordó algo importante.

—Deberías pasar a ver al alcalde.

—¿Vive el viejo todavía?

—¡Ace! —Le reprochó cariñosamente mientras le servía cerveza en una jarra—. Sí, y no es tan viejo.

—Nunca quiso que me hiciera pirata.

—Y nunca dejó de estar orgullosos de ustedes a su manera —rebatió Makino sabiendo que había ganado esa discusión; pudo ver en la expresión de Ace cierta nostalgia. No pudo evitar volver a reír, pues Ace comía como un indisciplinado, tenía las mejillas pecosas llenas de comida y la cara cubierta de grasa y migas.

—Debes comer más despacio, Ace —reprendió ella con su dulzura habitual, y aunque a Ace le hubiera gustado recalcarle que ya no era un niño, acató las órdenes con rendida obediencia, dando un buen sorbo de cerveza para pasar la masa en su garganta y empezar a cortar trozos más pequeños de carne.

—Pasaré a ver a la vieja, también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ¿Es verdad eso de que toda la vida? —Por un momento se sintió contenta ante la perspectiva de tenerlo allí, como antaño, pero Ace arruinó la magia.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. —No ahondó en detalles que no le parecían relevantes en ese momento, en cambio le regaló una mirada picaresca a la dama—, quizás me quede hasta que me correspondas algún día.

—Bueno, entonces de verdad te quedarás toda la vida —dijo ella desafiante, alzando las cejas—. Iré a buscarte más comida, ya debe estar caliente. —Era una manera cobarde de huir de ese sujeto, pero lo cierto es que Ace se veía cambiado. Muy, demasiado para su gusto.

Ya no se trataba de ese chiquillo problemático que apenas sabía de la vida, ahora su Ace era un hombre curtido, un temido tripulante de Barbablanca; pero, encerrada en la pequeña cocina, Makino sabía que lo que le encantaba de él no era la fama que se había labrado en apenas tres años, sino en lo cambiado por dentro que estaba.

Ace era un hombre, lejos del Ace que ella había visto por última vez en la villa. Y eso no podía menos que ponerla en una situación difícil, delicada a más no poder. Porque Ace era un hombre, y estaba de infarto. Su cuerpo siempre había sido trabajado por sus incontables fechorías, pero ahora no le daba pudor andar semidesnudo, con tan solo un pantalón. Como si le diera orgullo, y vaya que sí, llevar en la espalda el tatuaje y mostrarle al mundo quién era él.

Makino se refregó la frente y suspiró. Debía sentir orgullo, no atracción. Algo dentro de ella no estaba bien, se había roto al recibir esas cuantiosas joyas escogidas con esmero (eso no lo ponía en duda). No flores esta vez, joyas. Ace estaba distinto, cambiado, por dentro y por fuera, y eso la revolucionaba a ella.

Volvió al frente, olvidando la excusa de ir tras la carne, pero no hizo falta, pues Ace ya se encontraba de pie, colgándose su bolso al hombro, como solía hacer. Se colocó el sombrero de vuelta y le sonrió.

—Vaya que has crecido, Ace —dijo ella temblando por dentro, maravillada de lo que sus ojos veían. Incluso lo percibía más alto, aunque no lo fuera, y más… hombre, de ser posible eso. Lo cierto es que en verdad seguía siendo el Ace que ella conocía.

—¿Algún día vas a dejar de tratarme como a un niño? —Casi rio, resignado a su sino con la dama en cuestión—. Tarde o temprano me iré, ¿sabes? De hecho, creo que mañana, o pasado, no lo sé —fue impreciso apropósito, porque le agradaba ver las reacciones de ella y confirmar de alguna manera que el cariño aún seguía estando.

—¿Estarás en lo de Dadan? —consultó ella y él, ya de espaldas, asintió.

—Muy rica la comida, muchísimas gracias, señorita —remarcó la última palabra adrede, y luego de una genuflexión se marchó. En el camino hacia la guarida de los bandidos que lo habían acogido, Ace no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo de siempre, si esa mujer pensaba aceptar algún día su cariño.

Visitar a la vieja siempre lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, porque verla a ella era como recordar a Sabo, pero también a Luffy, y eso le agradaba. No tenía nada de malo honrar a los muertos con la memoria y festejar la presencia de los vivos. Algo dentro de él le decía que tarde o temprano se toparía con su hermano vivo.

Festejó con la vieja hasta que ambos terminaron ebrios; en su interior Ace quería quedarse más de una noche en su aldea, pero comprendía que se había hecho a la mar por una poderosa razón y no correspondía retrasar más sus deberes.

Creyó que era producto del sopor de su borrachera, aunque esta se había disipado bastante con el ambiente fresco de la medianoche, pero podía jurar que bajo el dintel de la puerta que en antaño era su cuarto, estaba Makino.

Alucinaba y debía estar todavía borracho, pero no. En efecto la dama corrió la cortina que hacía de puerta precaria y dio esos pasos con cierta duda. Era tal vez la única noche que tendría a Ace con ella.

—Hubiera preferido flores, Ace —dijo ella.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando la dama ocupó un lugar en la manta que usaba como cama, ya rancia y vieja por los años. Y Makino se sintió contrariada, incluso cuando se sentó sobre Ace y apoyó la frente en el pecho desnudo del hombre para sentir como enredaba los dedos en su cabellera oscura.

Ace olía a hombre, no solo lo aparentaba; pero para ella seguía siendo el pequeño diablo que había conocido diez años atrás. Era ya muy tarde para echarse atrás, eso parecía decir el beso dudoso que le quiso regalar ese sujeto.

Era muy tarde para lamentos, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraña por mancillar, de alguna manera, todas esas enseñanzas que le había dedicado a Ace. Todo el tiempo empleado en educarlo, como si fuera un hermanito.

Bueno, esa sería otra enseñanza, una diferente, se dijo, y pegó los labios a los de él, ansiosa por descubrir su sabor. Sabía a sake y a fuego, a uno que la quemaba por dentro, pero que a su vez era cálido, como todos los sentimientos que guardaba por él.

Sin flores de por medio, en esa ocasión, decidió al fin entregarse a Ace, pero este permanecía como en un estado catatónico, aletargado quizás por el alcohol o lo sorpresa. La besó con ganas, pero no se atrevía a ir más allá y desnudarla, aunque la erección entre sus piernas fuera un hecho.

Ella podía sentirlo tras la tela del pantalón y su pollera, que se había deslizado unos centímetros de manera indecorosa; no se apabulló por ello, al contrario, se sintió encantada, pero le llamaba la atención la desmedida pasividad de ese hombre que en su más temprana juventud pedía a gritos ser correspondido.

Y la verdad llegó, tarde o temprano.

—Es que… nunca estuve con una chica.

Y Makino sintió morir de ternura una vez más, como en ataño. Ahora se sentía más extraña por mancillar las enseñanzas que le había prodigado, pero volvía a decirse que entonces esa sería otra, una diferente.

La idea de que Ace se había mantenido virgen e intachable solo por ella la llenaban de sentimientos cálidos que nada tenían que ver con una fraternidad, iba más allá de ello. Ahora sí podía verlo como un hombre, y convertirlo en uno, de pies a cabeza.

(…)

El anciano se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo y maldijo su suerte, como si engendrar a los más temidos piratas fuera algún maleficio de esa aldea, escondiendo tras su displicencia el orgullo que sentía. Makino igualmente sabía que el alcalde estaba contento de haber visto a Ace convertido en casi una leyenda. Muy pronto lo sería, incluso más. Al final había quedado ella sola despidiendo a su amigo y amante en el puerto. Qué agridulce era ese adiós.

—¿De veras no puedes quedarte un día más? —Le parecía corta, injusta su estadía. Como si Ace hubiera ido a sus brazos para ser correspondido, y una vez logrado, ya no tuviera nada para hacer allí; pero no se trataba de nada de eso.

—Estoy tras un tipo muy peligroso —dijo, sin nombrar a Barbanegra—; es mi deber hacerme cargo de él.

—Eso sí que suena arriesgado —se lamentó ella viendo como llenaba la pequeña barcaza con suministros necesarios para atravesar el Grand Line.

—De hecho… no debería estar aquí —confesó en voz alta, oteando el horizonte—, pero algo dentro mío no me dejaba en paz. Me decía que tenía que venir antes de ir en su búsqueda.

Alzó los hombros, desconociendo de dónde venía ese apremiante sentimiento de ver una vez más a sus seres más queridos. Aún le quedaba Luffy en esa lista. Ya en su barcaza se sostuvo del palo para estirarse lo suficiente, se levantó el sombrero y le depositó un cálido beso en los labios que les supo a amarga despedida.

—Cuídate, Ace —le rogó ella, ya a la sombra difusa de su amante ocasional. No lo sabían ninguno de los dos, ni ella ni él, pero esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Lamentablemente eso nunca ocurriría, pero quedaría en ella, en su alma y en su piel, el recuerdo de Portgas D. Ace acompañándola toda la vida.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**No hay lemon, porque los que me leen en este fandom saben lo mucho que me cuesta shippear a Ace (con quien sea, da igual), así que no quiero reclamos. De hecho, cada vez que alguien me pregunta por el lemon en alguno de mis fics, una persona muere, ténganlo presente. No sean responsables de la muerte de alguien.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**13 de septiembre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
